Ghost Hunt: Loving an idiot
by anime-addict-fan
Summary: Come along as the gang discovers that Naru fell in love with Mai, they try to help him but the narcissist thinks he can make it by himself, Mai loved Gene but he passed on... What will happen? Wait did she just..? NaruxMai COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! I can't believe I just did this. I mean... I was planning to just stick with one story for a bit and lot's of one shot but then this beauty hunted me down, it wouldn't do it justice if I leave it as a one shot... But then again, this is meant to be a short story... No longer than 10 chapters and no less than 5, so please let me know what your thoughts are on rewards to this chocolate cake. It was a spontaneous inspiration, to bake such dessert instead of cooking with spices xD however if you continue to bite on this cake, you will find some jelly that is bittersweet... Without anything else to explain. Here enjoy.

P.O.S it may turn to M rated... I have been told that wasabi tastes great with chocolate by inoue orihime from bleach... Let's find out, shall we?

* * *

Thursday, May the 3rd, 20XX( T/n is not 2020, just a random year on the SPR universe.)

Case: the Hanasuki household...

...

"Naru, are we going to take the case? It's been a while since we last went to one" my name is Taniyama Mai, I work at Shibuya Psychic Research, SPR for short. I'm a full graduated high school student in pursuit of the parapsychology career. University is quite expensive so for the moment I'm just working as a full investigator with Naru, I mean the great Oliver Davis. Blah blah blah. I'm 21 years old with latent sensibility or as labeled by my boss. Animal instincts...

"... It is interesting, go call the others"

"Roger" I salute and quickly go on with my task. Regarding my boss... He is the same as always, an egocentric, tea lover jerk with a narcissist personality. The only difference from before is that, he has grown taller and have a bit more of muscles, he has yet to grow a beard but I doubt that he will let it grow. Knowing him, he will probably say it is a matter of presentation... Yadda yadda.

Story short, Hanasuki-san just came in an requested our assistance, since he can no longer ignore the events happening in his house. From continuous banging and object breaking down to late night cries by a woman. He lives alone in a big house and he fears that when his fiance moves in, she will experience the phenomena.

I can't never tell what goes through Naru's head since I was pretty sure he wouldn't take the case... Perhaps my puppy eyes are finally getting him to move? Yeah right. As far as I know, I am the annoying, and stupid assistant that was in love with his dead twin brother. And I meant was, because he already move on towards the light. He broke my heart when he told me he finally had found the peace he desired when by some wierd reason the run away woman that killed him, turned herself in. I knew deep inside of me that it was for the best and that I couldn't confess my feelings for him or he will feel the need to stay and respond to them...

Ha, I knew that. I'm not stupid, even if was in love with him, nothing could happen. My dreams where I could astral project were pretty much useless when Gene was slowly disappearing from that realm... I could no longer hug him and couldn't even hold his hand. Do you imagine how hurtful would it had been if I had confessed? He wishing to respond and to be unable to even kiss me? Or perhaps he might had rejected me... But I will never know and I preferred that way.

I told Naru he moved on and he just nodded his head and whispered that he knew. I never brought the subject on and he never asked my relationship with Gene.. to be honest, I wished he did, since I can't bring myself to talk to anyone about it... Loving a dead person was crazy. I know.

Geez, let's stop with my drama. Right now we're in front of the house and I should concentrate in my work. Everyone else are pretty much the same as always just a bit older and if I'm not mistaken Ayako has feelings for Bou-san, which I believe he does as well. Not sure if they're on a relationship. Adults are so hard to read. The same can be said with Madoka and Lin... But! Masako and Yasuhara are officially dating! I saw them go out more than once and she actually told me in person. Yashu admitted it as well when I confronted him. It was cute, I-

"Mai, Get back to work"

"I'm on it" I glare back as my boss sent me one of his glares

Stepping inside the house, everyone got to do their jobs. Some walked around the house to got a feel on it. The rest set up the base.

"Hara-san" the narcissist asked. Well actually demanded.

"Yes, well she is a 17 year old teenager, with the feelings of unfinished business, she seems stubborn on hearing me out but I believe that if she possess me, we will be able to solve this matter quickly." She answered Naru, always using her sleeve to cover mouth.

"Then let's get over with it" he sighed, the case was too easy for him, I guess?

... Preparing the room took a while but as always our equipment was ready to record everything...

We watched as Masako whispered, I was beside Bou-san a bit far on the end of the room, where Masako was in.

The room quickly turned colder. Naru smirked beside me, as the thermometer in his hand beeped loudly...

I turned to watch Masako again, since I suddenly felt someone had entered the room. And my suspicion was correct. There besides my best friend was a young woman with beautiful black hair and green colored eyes...

She turned to look at me and I gasped. My heart jumped as a huge headache made me loose consciousness...

...

"Mai" Bou-san grabbed her just before she hit the floor. Masako instantly stepped closer...

"Naru, it's her. She possessed Mai"

Just as she finished her sentence, Mai's eyes opened. She grinned slightly as she threw herself at John.

"Finally! I get a chance to have my first kiss" she made an attempt to kiss John forcefully. My eyebrow twitched... John covered Mai's lips and tried to pull away.

"Oh Dear Lord, Mai-chan please forgive my rudeness" he managed to push her and instantly the Monk restrain her from behind...

"Let go, old man!"

"Old man?" Monk cried in disbelief as Ayako laughed out loud.

Are you for real? Is this what we came for? How useless. I start to walk away and motioned to John to begin with the exorcism. For once, I know that I don't want to be part of this.

As if she knew what was going on, she growled and the door before my shot close, nearly slamming it, on to my face. Turning to glare at said ghost I saw how everyone was pushed away by a wave that came out from Mai. My camera was slammed against the wall and she instantly made a mad dash towards me.

"Naru" everyone screamed, Lin slammed the door open "Noll!"

But it was too late her lips were against mine...

My eyes widened, Mai's lips were incredibly soft and warm.

She let go and the room felt lighter. Mai fell down towards my right, the spirit moving on and Lin catching her just in time...

I stood frozen up in place. My heart beating loudly on my chest, just what-

"Noll" Lin managed to bring me out of it, my control nearly slipping from me as the air finally reached my lungs.

"I'm fine" I answered, although for some reason my face feels like burning up. I look away as Lin's lips twiches, I had my poker face on but when I turned towards the mirror... I saw my face deep red... I heard whisper and Snickers behind me. I step outside the room as realization cleared my mind...

I like it. I wanted more... But not from the ghost... it seem i have always wanted to kiss her... To kiss Mai.. was that feeling... Longing? If I was alone with her... Would I had kissed her back? No that was not Mai, I wouldn't had... But-

I interrupted my thoughts by messing up my hair... What did I thought of Mai? She was stupid, more than once annoying... But do I had feeling for her? I suddenly felt my face burn up again... You can't be serious.. I... I in love with Mai? You gotta be kidding me. That is a distasteful joke.

But my reflection on the van answered me. Frustrated I got on and slammed my head on the back couch. I was in love with my assistant. In love with Mai. In love with her even though she chose Gene...

Was this jelousy? I nearly pulled up may hair... Minutes passed... I sighed..

Forget it. Even if it was. This is work, I sobered up from my embarrassment and went back inside. Personal matters needed to be handled outside working hours.

I entered to find Masako putting a wet towel over her face. She was breathing painfully...

Sensing my concern she answered "she will be fine, she was possessed forcefully and she didn't had the time to prepare. Give her an hour or two to wake up".

I nodded and suddenly, I felt an arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry Naru-bou we will help you out on this" he gave me a thumbs up. My eyebrow twitched... I felt the burning sensation coming back up to my face but I somehow managed to suppress it.

My retort was interrupted as John spoke "Mai-chan is dense thou"

"I'm sure we can figure something out and make it work" Ayako smirked

I glared at everyone but it had no effect as Lin decided to laugh out loud behind me. I couldn't help myself any longer and my blush covered my face. " Get. Back. To. work" I hissed my words dripping venom. I was pissed, who do they think I am? I don't need their help. I can make Mai look my way.

Wait what? I bit my lower lip before it became a smirk. Seems like I had already decided...

* * *

Did I improve? I feel I somehow did xD see you


	2. Chapter 2

My gosh this is late...thank you so much for the reviews and faves! It got quite a response xD

Star0Dragon0Slayer: thank you! Yeah I always write about a misunderstanding with the confession Mai did to Naru, this time I wanted to know if I could make it work a different way. Kind of a challenge it was Wikipedia that gave me the inspiration when I read that Mai was Naru's love interest but it was unclear because Ono said she doesn't write happy endings xD

CaitHawke4Ever: it has began! Thank yous!

Joys and JessicaJ1 here you go~ thank you so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

I could hear someone laughing out loud as I regained consciousness... My eyes were closed but I was surprised that it was Lin's laughter.

Shocked at the discovery, I forced myself to wake up. If he was laughing, It was because something happened to Naru, or that someone had done something really stupid. Contrary to belief the Chinese man loved comedy, I often heard him chuckle at my clumsiness. Not that he knew that I heard him, he will probably apologize if he knew.

Stop that, Lin was laughing so hard it was way different than just, you Know chuckling.

A small groan escape my lips as I was blinded by the lights, shoot that was a mistake. Thanks to that Lin calmed down slightly and returned to his usual low chuckling until he shut up.

My eyes finally registered my surroundings. There was Lin at a corner, Naru glaring at him. Bou-san and Ayako snickering while slowly turning to me and Masako covering her lips with her Kimono sleeves. Something tells me that it was good that Yasuhara couldn't make it to this case. If whatever happened was so funny, he will never let it go.

John smiled kindly as he assisted me to sit down. "Are you all right?"

"Yes" I answered him, I was already used to his accent but my smile made it up to my lips never less.

I turned to Masako, she had a glint of mischievousness. Dating Yasuhara was finally showing up with the effects.

"Do you remember anything?" She asked.

I slightly lean my head to the right, why? Oh that's right I was out...

"You were possessed" Ayako continued as she couldn't help the wry smile if her lips any longer.

Well that explains the headache, I thought as my hand, massaged part of my head.

"Possessed? I don't remember anything, not even that dream" I frowned, I knew I had a dream but it was now gone.

"Well that's not important now, what you did while possessed takes priority" Bou-san smirked.

Suddenly the room turned colder... Wasn't the case over? Why the drop in temperature? Whatever, I pressed on the subject since the Monk froze in place and didn't continue.

"What did I do?"

The Monk this time didn't stop, his smile was full bloom in his lips.

"You kissed Naru"

I heard everyone hold in their breath...

I...I... Kissed Naru? For a second there I panicked, but then I remembered these guys did the same to Masako back there in the park.

I instantly stand up and pointed at the Monk's face directly, I wasn't going to fall for that.

"Haha Monk, very funny. I won't fall for that like Masako did!"

Everyone stared at me with a dumb found expression. Huh? The room turned back to normal... In temperature that is.

I turned my head towards Naru, why was he looking at me like that?

"John! She is more dense that what we thought" the Monk cried dramatically.

"Don't give up stupid Monk. We have evidence, there was a camera right?" Ayako hit him in the head

Huh? Camera? That's right, we did have one... Does that mean. I really kissed Naru. I quickly made my way to Lin.

"Lin-san..." I stopped when I finally noticed that the equipment was long packed in the van.

He simply smirked and messed up with my hair. He turned towards the door and took out his keys in a rare show of 'let's go home'

"Even if we had a camera, remember that it was slammed against the wall. Getting back the tape will be hard" the Monk whispered in the back"

I turned to look at them but my sight found itself directed to Naru's face.

Why was he looking at me like that? He sighed and hit my forehead lightly as he passed by me. I thought I heard him whisper an 'idiot'

What is going on here? Did I really kissed Naru?

The rest simply got out of the room without comment.

So what if I did? Do I really care? I felt my face burn up. Of course I care! He is my boss!

...

I couldn't sleep last night, I was up all night thinking about it. Naru made no comment today as we open up the office. Truth be told I was scared, what was I supposed to do, if I had done that? Apologize? But that wasn't my fault! I also believe that Naru knows that so it will take me nowhere...

Finally deciding that I will just live with it, I closed my eyes and rested my head on my desk. So what if I don't remember my first kiss? Is not the end of the world. Sighing I left myself sleep. It was Sunday, no one visited today.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

Lin got out of his office, it was his lunch break. He turned to look at the sleeping part timer and felt a small smirk coming up. She was defenseless, she failed to notice that Naru was beginning to take an interest in her...well more so than before, after that incident he had catched him staring at her more than once. He was a teenager after all and her skirts specially her uniform were too short.

He contemplated the idea of waking her up and telling her to sleep in the couch, but he gave up. Naru may scowl her.

Turning to his charge's door, he decided to not let him know and instead left a message in Mai's desk.

''out for lunch"

The door's bell sounding as he left.

...

Naru was finishing rearranging the files to save up on the archive, when he heard the bell. He expected a client but Mai's voice didn't greet anyone at all.

Curiosity won and he opened his door, her name almost slipping to ask who it was.

No one was there. Just her, sleeping soundlessly on her desk, in front of her was Lin's note. Relief swarm to him.

She was not allowed to sleep at work, she knew that. Then again she had done it.

Preparing to scowl her, he stepped closer. A soft mumble reach his ears, stepping closer he took notice of her raised skirt, it didn't reveal her underwear but his eyes caught more of her creamy legs...

He frowned when dirty thoughts crossed his mind, scowling himself internally, he decided to stand in front of her desk instead, to block the view.

He reached to shake her but stopped midair...

"Naru..."

She was dreaming about him. Satisfaction built up inside him.

"No..."

He raised an eyebrow, no? Was that Gene then? Jelousy burned up.

"Narcissist jerk... That's my tea"

Pff he nearly laughed. What was this girl doing to him? From sadness to happiness in literally seconds. It was quite troublesome. He leaned in and his eyes stared at her lips... They look so soft...

Unconsciously his lips landed on her's... His eyes closed themselves as he enjoyed the feeling but then...

he felt her tense up and he immediately open his eyes.

'sh*t'

"Naru?"

* * *

Oh you should know by now that I love cliffhangers. Blame skip beat for that xD


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Ghost Hunt thank you greatly for the reviews! Enjoy

* * *

"Naru?"

She opened her eyes but he wasn't there. She looked from left to right and then got up towards the kitchen

She came back to find him sat down on the sofa. Unknown to her, he had hid himself in front of her desk when she wake up. He had managed to make it on time.

She touched her lips tenderly and he could feel his face heating up.

"Naru" he jumped when she called him, but she didn't notice since she was busy in her thoughts.

"...did I really kissed you yesterday?"

His poker face remained in place but his face heated up. He knew he was blushing, but he tried his hardest to suppress it. Mostly because he just kissed her right now.

"Oh my God I did?"

"Even if you did, it wasn't you" his words had resent in them but she was too stunned to notice

She had given up on the idea to apologize and wanted to just go on but thanks to her dream where Naru, yes that's right the narcissist kissed her, she just couldn't let it go.

"Shoot"

"What? It shouldn't matter. You love Gene don't you?" his face was no longer blushing, he was serious and was glaring at her, his voice harder than what he intended.

"Of course it matters!" She began but stopped herself, scared to continue and anger him further.

"Why? Because I am your boss?" He stood and stepped closer, she stepped back.

"That's... That but also" she avoided his gaze and she felt the wall behind her...

"Also?" There was a cold and interrogating gaze directed at her, like when he interrogated Ayumi.

"That was my first kiss" she slammed her eyes shut expecting him to laugh but when he didn't she slowly opened her eyes. She could see the confusion in them and felt the pressure in the air increase.

"What about my idiot brother?"

"Huh? What about him?" The pressure increased twice the force, her legs were shaking trying their best to support her.

"Didn't you love him?"

"But.. I didn't confess if I did he wouldn't had been able to move on... I couldn't do that to him... To you" her legs gave up, tears flowing down her eyes. The pressure disappeared and instinctively she got up grabbed her bag and ran away.

Naru had used his powers on her. He didn't mean to do it right?

He was too stunned to register her escape until she was long gone. He sat down staring blankly at the wall she had been just minutes ago..

Why was that shocking? She confirmed she loved Gene but at the same time she let him go. Would that mean he had a chance?

Then what about what happened right now? She was so scared she ran away, she had never ran away

He tried to gather his thoughts, what can he do now? How can he apologize without reveling his intentions?

The sound of the bell on the door brought him out of his thoughts, he expected to see Lin but it was not him.

He was really surprised to see her there...

"Mai..." He trailed off unable to form words other than her name.

"I'm sorry" she began "I know that talking about him is hard for you. I shouldn't had ran away"

Why was she apologising? Wasn't he at fault for scaring the crap out of her?

"You're not at fault. I let myself get emotional"

"It's ok!" She cheered up "you're not a robot"

He lightly made an apologetic smile to her. She blushed.

"I will go get you some tea" she made her way to the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow

Isn't it fine? Even if she found him scary, she returned. Then rather than wasting time with pathetic plans... Shouldn't it be better if he went straight forward?

She returned with 2 cups and sat down in front of him. He took his cup and slowly enjoyed his tea. After minutes of comfortable silence he began.

"Mai. It appears that I'm physically and emotionally attracted to you. In other words. I may had fallen in love with you"

Her eyes widened considerably, he began to blush with his poker face on.

"With- with me-e?" She stammered. The blush on her face quickly won over in color.

"I believe that's what I said" he never left his eyes from her's

"W-" she was unable to ask him further as the woman who had accidentally heard this confession began fan girly scream. "OMG Noll! I can't believe this! Luella, I must call Luella"

Both teens froze up and look right at Madoka. They never heard the bell because Mai had left the door open when she came back.

"Mai, you can think about this as much as you want. I won't force you to anything and I don't expect an instant reply so use the remaining neurons you have to think about it" Naru commented at Mai lost of words, he was messing up with his hair since Madoka had complicated things.

But his smirk was right on place and Mai instantly recover.

"Why you jerk! I still have neurons!-" she began her retort when she heard Madoka "Luella, you won't believe this! It's Noll he confessed to Mai-chan"

Naru paled and Mai blushed harder.

"Shouldn't we take her phone out?" Just as she said that Lin took her phone away.

"Luella, Madoka will call you back. It appears she jumped to conclusions" Madoka putted and tried to get her phone back but she simply gave his good byes and hung up.

"I didn't jumped to conclusions! I am a witness to the confession?" She glared daggers at him, he simply lean and whispered something on her ear and she instantly cheered up.

"Ok but I want details!" She turned towards the door and winked before leaving.

"Is that true? Did you confessed?" Lin asked his charge

"I did. But I don't expect a reply so leave it be" Naru stood and went to his office. Lin simply turned to the tomato red girl

He lips twitched. He wanted to laugh out loud.

* * *

XD hahahaha I love to write this


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there! Naru has been quite hyper active. I need to recharge T-T

Thank you kindly for the guest reviews and for CaitHawke4Ever it really motivates me to continue to write!

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

"So... He just confessed?" Monk asked while trying to suppress his laughter

Lin nodded, a small smirk growing up on his lips.

They were at a bar, with john . The priest just smiled, after drinking his beer. "Shibuya-san is quite forward"

Monk couldn't help it and laughed out loud, it wasn't uncommon for them to go out to drink in fact some times the shrine maiden would join them.

"Madoka was very difficult to control. I had to use one of my Ace cards to convinced her to leave" he took a sip of his drink

"I guess that it was the video from last week? When they kissed?" Monk smirked

"No, I'm saving that one. It will come in handy on the future"

"Then which one?" John asked curious.

"A picture of the hirogata case, Naru apologized and Mai was mad because it was her apology. He smiled and I was just in time to capture it."

"Phew" Monk whistled. "That's a rare one"

"Then what should we do now? Mai-chan may not react that well to the confession"

"She certainly looked like she was going to explode" Lin nodded a small frown gracing his features

"Then why don't we do something?" The Monk asked, both turned their attention to him.

* * *

"Mai, tea"

She mumbled angrily and did it as requested. She knocked on his door and entered when he answered.

"Here it is your majesty" she sneered, while placing his cup on the desk

He raised an eyebrow and turn to her. "Did you already burned up your neurons?"

"Of course not!" She replied indignantly "you confessed all of a sudden but you haven't told me why?"

"Is wanting a reply not enough for a reason?" He smirked

"No, jerk I mean yeah. But why me? What do you like about me? I'm not pretty nor do I have lady like qualities like Masako" she huffed and turned to glare at him.

"You really are an idiot. Do you really want me to say it?" He stood from his chair.

"I'm not an idiot, and of course! I need to know!" she stepped closer to him, standing her ground.

He stepped right in front of her, his eyes meeting her's in equal intensity

"You. . Your every action causes a reaction on me, your laugh and smile are unmatchable, your happiness addictive, your expressions enjoyable. Your heart invaluable, your very being extraordinary"

She blinked, he leaned in and she fell on the chair behind her, blush covering her face instantly, but he didn't stop.

"Your behavior infuriating yet lovable, too kind for your own good and too stubborn to admit defeat, your smell is desirable and your lips... " His eyes instantly looked at them with hunger.

"Naru?" She panicked, wheels on her eyes from the proximity and overwhelming information.

"Irresistible" he said kissing her, her eyes widened and she involuntary sucked in and attempt to get air.

He deepened the kiss and she found herself, smacking lightly at his chest, in a warning to get away.

He ignored her and brought her closer to him, just when his tongue began to dance with her's. She pushed him away and slapped him on the face.

She was panting excessively for air "jerk" was all she managed to say before getting out of his office.

Didn't he wanted an answer, didn't he said he wouldn't do anything and that he will wait?

"Jerk, jerk,jerk, narcissist jerk!" She continued to curse him as she ran towards the bathroom. She almost suffocated on her first experience with a kiss(that she remembered) it was scary, too scary. But even so her legs were trembling from excitement. What was wrong with her?

For the rest of the day, he never called out for tea and she never got close to his door.

* * *

"Mmm? Am I the only one that can feel the awkward atmosphere?" Asked the Monk the next day when he sat down on the couch.

"Certainly, do you think the plan will work?" John whispered in concern.

"It should, the old hag said so too"

"Who are you calling an old hag?" The door on the front opened revealing an angry Miko. She quickly hit the Monk with her bag but when she turned to Mai. Her lips curved to form a cheesier grin.

Mai sweat dropped from her expression. She had been on the kitchen preparing the drinks all this time so she didn't expect her there.

"Hi Ayako, good to see you... Um, what are you doing?"

"Good to see you too Mai" her voice held an overly sweet tone that didn't go unnoticed by the young brunet. The red headed woman was gathering Mai's stuff to leave and to answer her question she smirked with amusement. "You and I need to go somewhere for a bit"

"Wh-why?" Mai stepped back

"Because I say so" and with that she took Mai out leaving the drinks on her desk. "Lin-san, Naru I am kidnapping Mai for an early lunch break"

Naru in his office just raised an eyebrow, he was experiencing tea withdrawal and he was not in the mood for jokes.

He quickly stepped away from his desk and open the door to glare daggers at everyone. He scanned the room but no sign of his assistant was left.

There was a trail in her desk with drinks and on it was a cup of tea, it was probably for her... He took it and turned to once again glare at the snickering Monk

"Ne, Naru. Do you know what date it is tomorrow?"

"No, and I don't care"

Monk frowned but John quickly commented

"It is Mai-chan's birthday"

* * *

Man now I don't remember who, was it meant to be the idiot on this story. Care to guess?


	5. Chapter 5

Gosh I want a vacation. I nearly have time sleep not to mention write. Narumi is much more work than I thought it would be. He is super hyper active.

Hope you enjoy

Guest: you know, let's make them both idiots xD that way the title can be applied to either Mai or Naru.

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

"So? What if is her birthday? She will still need to come to work" he answered closing his eyes and enjoying the tea.

"Are you kidding me? Naru-bou, this is the perfect scenario to make her like you! To have a better impression of you!" The Monk waved his hands to make a point.

"I have never done so before, why make it now?" He glared at him telling him to either clarify or shut up.

"Mai-chan won't say it, but I believe she was very troubled by that accident. Girls without proper care may come to hate those that stole their first kiss, even though it was an accident she didn't enjoy it" John tried to explain.

Naru raised an eyebrow, certainly, Mai had mentioned that it was her first kiss and then again he just kissed her yesterday. The pain on his left cheek reminded him that she didn't enjoyed that one either.

"So? I won't give her a day off" Naru crossed his arms but sighed when both of them smiled. They had a plan going on.

"Well you see..." Monk began with joy. Even Lin got out of his office and presented him with a flyer

...

...

"And that's the plan" Monk clapped his hands bringing the end of his long speech.

"Rejected" Naru massaged the bridge of his nose. Already feeling a headache.

"Why is that? The cost is not high and we have all taken care of" Lin closed his laptop and met Naru's glare with indifference.

"My office is not a gathering place"

"Is that so? Should we take it towards your house then?" Lin smirked.

"My house is not for that either" he glared at him

"If that's the case I can raise our budget by selling the video we recorded on our last case. I'm sure that either Madoka or Luella would pay way more than Mai's party" Lin took out his phone and his smirk grew. "While I'm at it, I can discuss the date for the wedding if you wish?"

"You had this all planned didn't you?" Naru smiled a furious vein pop up on his forehead.

"Now what do you say Naru-bou? The old hag already took care of Mai, she knows the plan and I'm pretty sure I don't want to hear her ramble, much less talk about wedding plans" Bou-san shivered

Naru turned his glare towards the Monk and remained silent.

"Easy now. Yasuhara is on stand by with Madoka's number just in case you begin to blackmail us" the Monk pointed out Lin's phone that was in his hand.

"Hello? Lin-san to what do I own the pleasure of the call? Is boss there? Has he threaded my darling? Or anyone else? I'm with Madoka let me know within 5 seconds, if I don't hear a reply I will open my mouth" he was on speaker

Naru turned white

"1" Yasuhara began the count.

His mind worked for possible solutions but all of them turned out with a compromise.

"2"

He couldn't concentrate with the Monk's and Lin's wry smiles. Had they out played him?

"3"

The office was out of question, does that mean..

"4.." Yasuhara was slowing down. "Ara? Yashu. Why are you counting out loud on the phone?" Madoka's voice could be heard.

"Fine, let it be on my house" he slammed his door while his voice reached them "I will remember this"

They all shivered but even like that they went out to drink in celebration.

* * *

"So how did it go?" The Miko sat down on the chair beside the Monk

"Success, although I'm not sure if we will survive on any future case. He will probably work us to the bone" the Monk continued to drink "how about Mai? Did you managed to do it?"

"The brat refused everything but just wait, I will have her done over by the morning. We have a sleep over and Masako will help me" she smiled evilly.

"Good luck on that, if you can managed to make him turn a blind eye on us, it would be awesome"

"Hmph don't dare underestimate the girl power" they all sweat dropped at her comment and her drinking habit.

* * *

"I'm leaving" Mai said out loud not caring who heard her.

"Mai" she stopped at the door and turned to him

"What?" A blush instantly covered her face

"I kissed you against your will. I will not let that happen again, if you want me to stop, I will without asking you why... Just let me know" his eyes were glued to her's and she had to break the staring contest when her face began to burn

"J- jus- just don't rush, don't rush me. I-I don't know what to do if you do" she stammered and instantly turned around to leave.

When the door was closed he released the air he had been holding and leaned on his door frame. At Least she didn't hate him. Not yet.

He couldn't control himself and that itself was scary, all his life he had been under control and now... He clenched his fist, he will find a solution. Even if that means going away.

Grabbing his jacket he closed down the office. Madoka had pestered him last year when he didn't gave Mai anything for her birthday, he won't make the same mistake.

Well that is if he can find something to give her.

"Look, what are you making me do, Idiot" he commented out loud. Having to think of her in his working hours was not enough it seems.

* * *

Ok well we're near the end of this short story. I'm planning to make a re-write of the original ghost hunt from Ono. I uploaded the first chapter on the first time stories and it was meant to be a one shot but I can't get it out of my head. On my re-write however things go a bit different and some different scenarios where Mai and Naru are OP


	6. Chapter 6

Anyone else having issues with fanfiction? On multiple occasions the site was down and I was unable to write. Gomene for the delay on updates

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt.

This is the last chapter! For this story at least! I will soon start with my re-write of Ono's Ghost Hunt chapters. I will take in reference both, manga and novel. Hope to see you there! I will also try to do it on a computer! Try, ok? Not yet confirmed (computer thing)

This was left as a dessert, no spices or wasabi on it. Sowwy

CaitHawke4Ever: you're right! A bit of OOC I wanted to recreate when Naru apologized for not telling Mai they were going to use hirogatas and where she ended up calling him murderer. In the sleepover, I didn't get in to it but just for you, it went like this: green facial cream to sleep with. Small scary story talks with snacks as introduction. Hair braiding session while talking of love and Mai being literally coached to get a hold of herself and to decide what she wants. After crying and confessing she loved Gene. Ayako smacked the living out of her, reminding her that he was no longer if he truly loved him, to live a happy life in his stead. Then the talk when on to what she thought of Naru, what was her first impression of the kiss and if she thought she could give him a chance. She answered she will think about it while she blushed madly remembering how exciting was his kiss and if he was capable of such...uhump.. she ended up dreaming about him(wet dream, yup girls have them too) and she had made her mind by the time Ayako and Masako dressed her up.

Enjoy!

* * *

"That old hag! Why is it taking her so freaking long? John, if this keeps up Naru-chan will kick us out!" Monk complained not really that out loud but enough for the priest to sweat drop and turned to look at Lin. Praying to God that the distance were both silent men where, and them, was not that short that they had heard him complained

If they had heard him, neither of them showed any indication of acknowledging his comments and John thanked the heavens when the door bell rang.

Like his life depended on it, the Monk was right by the door and quickly allowed the girls to enter. A triumphant smirk make way to his lips, Ayako had one on her face as well.

Masoko simply stepped inside bowing her head lightly as a greeting but she was hidding her smirk behind her sleeve.

Yasuhara clapped both his hands in amazement, while Madoka did her best with the camera she had in hand.

Naru who had sat in an arm chair had turned around to see what was so noisy, and had froze in place.

He had never seen her like that. Wearing a simple blue night dress with high heels, beautiful make up, high ponytail with curly strands at he sides of her face and a pair of silver earrings.

Madoka took as many fotos as possible, while Monk brought the cake in front of her.

"Happy birthday" they all said in unison.

"You're 20, you can drink but don't ya go and get yourself a hangover so quickly" Monk said, giving her a margarita.

"Shut up Monk, let her enjoy" Ayako punch him while taking one for her.

"Minna! Thank you so much!" Mai laughed raising her glass and later taking a sip. She turned to look at Naru but he was caught staring at her, so he pretended to go back to what he was doing. Preparing drinks with Lin.

If he could wipe out the smirk Lin had, would had been perfect, but he had to suffer from it almost all night. When his eyes traveled to her side.

...

"Does this happens often?" Mai asked as Lin tried to pull away a drunk Madoka out with the help of Yasuhara, while both Ayako and Monk were being led by John and Masako to a taxi.

Naru raised an eyebrow, Mai blushed "I mean both Lin and John seems used to handling them"

He just shrugged his shoulders "it appears that way. Turn around Mai"

"Huh?" She lean her head in question.

Naru sighed and instead began to walk behind her and put a necklace on her.

"Eh? Naru?"

"Happy birthday"

She picked up the silver ghost and instantly a childish laugh escape her "thank you Naru! I will treasure it"

She tried turning around to face him but lost balance and at the end Naru protectively held her as they met the floor.

"Don't wear high heels if you can't use them" Naru scowled under his breath.

"S-sorry" Mai blushed, Naru had his back against the wall, while she was sitting between his opened legs, her legs on top of his left leg.

Naru couldn't help but let small laugh escape his lips, her face showed way too much of her feelings making her an open book.

"Idiot, I won't do anything" he let his body relax, she jumped slightly at being find out but then a look of disappointment was on her face. He raised an eyebrow

"I'm not an idiot" she putted taking the neck of his shirt with her hands and bringing her closer to her face.

"Mai" he was kissed on his right cheek "...what are you doing?" He asked in surprise

She smirked. "Are you an idiot? I just kissed you"

He glared lightly at her, trying to figure her out. Was she drunk?

He was unable to think further as her lips landed on his.

His reasoning was clouded. He couldn't control himself and instantly he responded her kiss.

He tried his best to remain in the same position they were but it was harder that what it looks like.

She pulled out, panting for air "Naru.. if I accept your confession... If I were to return your feelings... Will you stay by my side? Will you promise to be there until we grow old and die? Will-"

"You really are an idiot. That was my intention from the beginning. I won't let you go if you want to be mine" he kissed her harder.

"Then from-" she began to say in the middle of the kiss "now one your only mine-" she bite his lower lip and pulled him closer to her "make me love you Naru. More than I ever loved anyone else-" they pulled away to breath and both of them stared at each other eyes as she finished her sentence "take my heart in your hands and make it yours. You know it was hurt from love and even like that you wanted it"

Yeah she was definitely drunk. Sober she wouldn't talk with poetry. But he could care less about that, she was going to be his forever, and they both knew love was making them idiots.

* * *

Out of character? Yeah perhaps... I was kinda going for the usual 'fell down and accidentally kiss ' but nah. I also thought of multiple pranks from the team but it was wierd, nothing they could do took my attention.i was more motivated to use my spices here but was turned off by multiple errors and crashes. Will save them, no worries. Let this story be for everyone instead. See you soon on the rewrite! Or my first time shots or in my spicy it finally is story.

Thank you greatly for reading!


End file.
